Memory
by AlessielKuran-Kurosu
Summary: 'Memories can be easily forgotten, if you allow them to fade..'   Yuuki Kuran reminices about Cross Academy, thinking in particular about a certain vampire/hunter. /I am considering making this a series of unrelated fics. - Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting on a chair in the library in the Kuran manor.

In her hands was a small dark red book, the same colour as the blood she drank. Her red-brown eyes appeared to move slowly across the page, taking in the words written, but in reality she wasn't reading at all. She was remembering everyone back at the Academy.

Her adopted father and the chairman of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross. She missed his ability to both annoy her and amuse her, making her laugh when she felt sad. She missed her best friend Yori Wakaba, her old roommate whom she had tried to protect. Most of all, she missed Zero Kiryuu, her fellow Guardian at the Academy and one of the men she had come to love.

She sighed audibly, causing Aido to look at her.

" Yuuki-sama," He began, but he stopped suddenly as she turned to face him.

Dropping the pretense of reading altogether, she turned, her face pale and tired, and her eyes dull. Aido turned away at her look of sorrow, " Perhaps, we should have a break." He quickly stood and gave her a sharp look, before turning and walking out the double doors. Just before they closed, his voice echoed. " Only a few minutes, Yuuki-sama."

Silently, Yuuki stood up and walked over to the large window. Pulling one of the curtains open slightly, she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. Remembering how she had used to walk around during the daylightand even the nighttime hours with Zero, patrolling the grounds of the Academy.

Her eyes glazed over as her memories began to race at her.

Zero with his sad eyes, always there for Yuuki, protecting her from Aido when he had tried to drink from her. Zero pushing her away when she had carried on and told him not to be late anymore. Zero eating the chocolate she had made. Zero biting her neck when she had first realized he was a vampire.

More and more memories raced at her, faster and faster. She put her head into her hands, stepping away from the window and letting the curtain return to its place.

" No.." She whispered, her breathing becoming fast. " It hurts."

Then one memory in particular stood out among all the rest. The day she had left with Kaname and the others. After Zero had told her to prove she was a vampire, and she had bitten him. She remembered the taste of his blood, the feel of his warm skin beneath her hands.

A tear slid down her cheek, through her fingers and dripped to the floor. She removed her hands from her face in surprise, staring at the small amount of salt water on her hands.

" Zero."

She looked up to the door, a determined expression on her face.

" I will see you again, Zero."


	2. Chapter 2

" Find me, Zero.."

A voice murmured softly, so quiet but loud, in the shadows of the room.

Yuuki sat quietly in a chair by the large windows of her bedroom, her heart feeling sad and lonely as Kaname was on yet another errand and had been gone for the past week. This had left her and her tutor, Hanabusa Aido, as the only inhabitants of the large mansion for the time being.

She let out a sigh, her eyes dark and covered in the shadows as her pale face appeared to glow. Her expression, if any were there to see it, would show how exhausted she felt. Her inner turmoil that she was told a Pureblood must never show others.

" I miss you.."

His messy silver hair and distant lavender eyes. How safe she felt when she was around him. These were only some of many qualities she missed about the boy, the man as he had no doubt become.

After all, it had been some time since she had seen him last, a few years at least. She couldn't keep track very well, time passed differently for vampires than it had for her as a human. Now, she had an eternity of being young; then, she had had only a few years of youth before she would have grown older and older with each passing year.

The Pureblood princess closed her almost tortured eyes as she forced herself to try to remember exactly how Zero looked. Her memory was good as a vampire but time had made his image diminish greatly, he was so faded in her mind now.

This knowledge caused a tiny tear to trickle from her eye but it didn't make it down her cheek before it was wiped away. Yuuki opened her eyes in shock, for she hadn't been the one to wipe that tiny bit of water from her skin, and her red-brown eyes met the wiser version of them that belonged to her older brother. Kaname was home.

" Why do you torture yourself so..?" Kaname asked quietly, his own eyes appearing tight as he embraced the one he loved. He held her closely, picking her up gently and moving to take her to her bed. He placed her on the heavy covers ever so lightly but was held back as he moved to sit at her bedside. One of Yuuki's hands had wound around his neck while the other was clutching at the front of his shirt. Her eyes wide as she stared up at him, her protector and love. Brother and fiance.

Her lips moved but no sound came forth and Kaname shook his head slowly at her. " Don't speak," He murmured as he hugged her lightly, using this moment to disengage himself from her hold and allow himself to sit in the chair beside the bed. " You'll only make yourself hurt more."

He always thought of her. Her safety, her happiness.. He truly cared for her, loved her, and would do absolutely anything for her but he couldn't do anything for this. This situation in which she had been placed. In between her brother and her bestfriend.

Yuuki nodded slowly, closing her weary eyes as she lay back on the pillows and tried to let her body relax. Meanwhile, Kaname brushed some hair out of her face and kept his hand at her cheek for a moment before he asked the question that he had been worrying about for the entire duration he had been gone.

" Did you drink.. while I was away, Yuuki?"

Yuuki shook her head and opened her eyes, her innocently wide brown eyes that stared up at him just so.

The brown haired man calmly raised his arm and bit his own wrist, knowing she wasn't in a state to be able to bite his neck if bite at all, and brought his own blood into his mouth. He held it inside for a moment and looked at her before he bent and pressed his lips to hers, completing the transaction of blood by giving it to her through his kiss.

His bloody kiss so very much like the one that had changed her in the beginning.

His kiss. His blood.

His love.


End file.
